


shop of wonders

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom!Gold, F/M, Fingering, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in the back of mr gold's shop, first time massage, massage parlor in the back of gold's shop, sexual massage, smut without plot, sub!Belle, vaginal massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belle begins to wonder what go's<br/>on in the back of mr gold's shop.</p><p>till one day he offers her a little demo </p><p>Remix of mr gold's shop of wonders<br/>what if belle was gold's<br/>dedicated secretary</p>
            </blockquote>





	shop of wonders

belle French had been working for  
mr gold for over a year.  
she was his dedicated secretary,  
she kept his antique shop dust free and orderly.  
kept track of his inventory.  
and took his calls handling all the appointments. and she kept her  
ever opinionated mouth closed  
about what went on in the back  
of mr golds back room of wonders. 

mr gold ran two businesses  
out of his little shop,  
Although the front of the shop  
was indeed filled with antiques  
the back was in fact a  
professional massage parlor. a very specific kind of massage parlor.  
the kind storybrooke's good citizens only dared mention in hushed whispers. gossiped about,  
mr gold's back room of wonders.

mr gold handled all his clients himself surprisingly granny Lucas  
was his number one client!  
a little fact belle would have loved  
to tease her best friend ruby Lucas about but...

All of golds clients were only storybrooke's most Elite and influential discretion was above all. mr gold's and belle's as well as  
his employee. 

as mr gold liked his privacy and his clients were often quite noisy as such the shop was closed during the hour of his appointments.  
belle would occupied herself with a book trying to ignore the sounds of pleasure coming from the back.  
lately belle found herself wondering what? what it was he did to please them so. that had them crying out,

belle had became curious and  
once her curiosity was aroused  
belle couldn't ignore it.  
as time wore on she often wondered how those skillful slender fingers would feel on her skin.  
it wouldn't be a conflict of interest would it? didn't dentists work on their employes at a discount even?  
she wondered if some day she'd  
be brave enough to ask for a consultation or even a session.  
belle often dismissed her wondering thoughts but her curiosity  
was getting the better of her.  
the temptation to act on this strange desire was always nagging her.

then one quiet afternoon when gold had no appointments for the day. while gold was tinkering with  
a antique watch and belle was idly dusting the glass counter tops.  
While staring intently at his hands thinking about how good they might feel on her skin. when,  
mr gold interrupted the silence.

"if your going to keep staring dearie,  
Then I'll have to give you  
something else to do perhaps  
abit more challenging.  
like cleaning the windows outside." he side in a very serious tone. 

belle looked at him frowning.  
"but it's freezing outside."

"then, I suggest you find somthing else to occupy yourself with."  
he said. returning his attention back to the antique watch. 

smiling belle boldly walked  
toward him. 

"actually, mr gold I been wondering  
if you'd consider having  
a consultation with me.  
maybe even giving me a massage. since you dot have any appointments today. and your not very busy  
at the moment." she said coyly. 

the tool he was holding slipped braking the glass of the watch. 

belle giggled.  
"do I Make you nervous, mr gold." 

"n...no..course not."  
He stuttered his posture stiffening. 

"if you wish to continue  
this conversation, dearie.  
then please step into the back room. miss French." He said  
in a more composed business  
like tone. 

she nodded. "alright." 

as belle walked in the back  
gold walked to the door locking it  
and turning the open sign over to closed. adjusting his necktie  
he slowly walk toward the back room.

belle stood awkwardly in the back room staring at the massage table. suddenly feeling uncertain about this. could they really go though with this? what had she been thinking! 

gold walked into the room  
belle turned to face him  
he looked every bit the man  
the whole town feared. 

"miss French sit."  
he indicated the massage table.

belle sat down on the table as gold paced back and forth  
avoiding her stare. 

"well now dearie what services  
are you interested in." he asked. 

I could offer to massage your aching breasts...or stroke you  
down with my tongue. 

he paused meeting her eye.  
"they are vagina massages,  
specific cilt massages.  
anal devices.  
he continued lowering his voice  
foot massages and a like."

this was a mistake belle thought  
she was becoming to aroused just by the tone of his voice. 

"with the vaginal messages  
we offer two types,  
there's the option of my fingers  
and hands and then  
there's my tongue.  
I could suckle on your breasts Tantalizing you."  
he continued seductively.

belle was at a loss staring  
into his warm brow eyes suddenly losing her nerve.

"I...I dot no, I'm not sure."  
she stuttered. biting her lip turning away from his intense gaze. 

"Let me help you get there,  
perhaps a little demonstration  
is in order. Lay down." he instructed.

belle hesitantly laid back  
on the massage table.

placing his hands on her slightly shaking knees he slowly moved his hands up her thighs.  
her heart racing belle shivered as  
he reached her center. 

he meet her eyes and grinned.  
"pull up your skirt." he said in a commanding tone. 

 

belle hike up her skirt revealing  
her damp Cotten panties.  
gold rubbed her with his finger and thumbs massaging her though the thin fabric. dampening her panties farther with her pooling wetness. 

"remove these." he rasp. 

belle trembled as she bent and pulled down her panties. 

"lay down." he commanded. 

his fingers delicately massaged  
her rapidly wetting sensitive folds.  
belle pressed her lips together trying to keep from moaning as she was becoming to aroused by his ministrations. 

belle gripped the table as his fingers continued to stimulated her.  
he slid a finger between her folds stroking her.  
belle moaned despite herself when  
he pushed another finger into her. working her building the tension,

His fingers continued to stroke her throbbing core. tightening her grip on the table when she involuntarily buck her hips attempting to keep herself from needily squirming.  
she was close so very close to coming!  
she was on the brink of orgasming  
her inner walls began fluttering around his fingers.  
When he removed them from  
her pulsing folds. 

belle stared into his dark brow eyes silently pleading.  
he licked his lips nodding his head.

 

his hands circled her quivering stomach slowly moving lower.  
he spread her legs wider  
hooking her ankles in place.  
then lowered his face in  
between her thighs.  
belle closed her eyes when she felt the tip of his tongue taste her.  
she gasp,  
The feel of his clever tongue  
lingering on her most private places was all to intimate.  
not at all the professional  
matter she thought.  
suddenly it was becoming very inappropriate work behavior.  
he licked her folds rubbing gentle circles against her clil.  
then grabbed on to her thighs as  
he suck her cilt into his lips.  
belle jerk her hips at the sensation, belle wiggled helplessly as his tongue caressed her cilt massaging her  
with his lips and tongue. strokingly,  
gripping the table tightly as she felt his tongue caressing her inner folds.  
she was on the edge as his clever tongue began to probe her core. intensifying her ache,  
her inner walls clutching around him she was shaking feeling her  
orgasm building.  
as he continued to thoroughly lick her The things he was doing to her with his tongue was driving her over the edge. belle moaned when he pushed deeper inside her throbbing core thrusting belle bucked into him screaming as she came.

he made her come two more times before releasing her.  
he stood casually removing his handkerchief to wipe away her fluids.

 

she was shaking with after shocks form her intense orgasms.  
belle felt thoroughly ravished,

gold pulled down her skirt and  
look down at her disheveled  
form with a smug grin.

"now dearie, I do believe our time  
is up." he stated matter of factly 

belle nodded blushing slightly.

 

"no charge, miss French this one  
on the house." he said emotionless.

"thank you, mr gold." she muttered. 

he nodded and left the room giving her a moment to gather herself 

belle stared after him what had just happened? was he as effected by what happened as she was?

belle slowly got down from the table her legs still shaking slightly.  
no..she shook her head she was being silly nothing had happened between them. nothing had changed, his was only her employer and she was his employee nothing more.  
well perhaps she may schedule afew sessions with him mr gold  
from now on.

mr gold's tongue of wonders.  
she laughed at her own ridiculous thoughts and walked back into  
the front of the shop,

**Author's Note:**

> I have may haved outlined another chapter to this. from one of gold's clients POV.


End file.
